fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine and Dine
Mine and Dine is the eigth episode of Angry Birds: The Series. One sentence summary The pigs steal the eggs, go underground, kidnap the blues and ted, & inflate red, chuck, & bomb. Birds *red *chuck *bomb *ted *bubbles (first appearence) *blue jay, blue jake, blue jim Plot it was a nice day and red had just killed another bug that landed on the eggs, meanwhile the pigs had got knews that freckled pig created a formula that would cause anyone that drinks it to inflate. they snuck in undetected, grab the eggs, & left 3 cups of the inflato formula at the lake for the flock to drink, by the time most of the pigs left in a mine they could hide in a helmet pig stayed behind hiding behind a rock so just in case if not all of the birds drank the formula, then red, chuck, and bomb came to the lake all thirsty and the 3 saw the cups and drank them, when the helmet pig saw it he set up 2 booby traps and went underground. the blues, ted, and bubbles told red, chuck, and bomb that the eggs were stolen again, they got mad and went to the mine, just then 2 nets grabbed ted and the blues and pulled them into the mine, the other four got even madder and they chased after them, bubbles was then told by red to stop because he, chuck, and bomb started to feel strange as their bodies started to slowly inflate, they inflated to size of bubbles when he's inflated where they stopped inflating, they were then furious, then started to float up to 7 yards in the air and they couldn't move around, it was up to bubbles to get the eggs back, save the blues and ted, & return red, chuck, and bomb back to normal, he then went into the mine. bubbles already crashed from a weak elevator where he found a flashlight helmet, he then found a mining cart and hopped on. a few minutes later he crashed and found the pigs castle, he destroyed it but king hog and the freckled pig were not there. he tried 43 more castles and still nothing, he finally found the right castle and destroyed it. he got the eggs, blues, and ted back but the net the 4 birds were in was very sturdy. bubbles pinned freckled pig to a wall and forced him how to get the blues and ted out and the antidote for red, chuck, & bomb. freckled pig confessed, the nets would get destroyed from a large fall and the antidote was the same formula only you add soda to it so the one inflated will belch out all the air. bubbles made it out with the eggs and the kidnapped 4 ans bomb did another of his in your face dances, bubbles told bomb to focus as he tried to find a way to drop the nets, he tried slingshotting them into the air and the nets broke. bubbles then recreated the formula and put some of the soda in it, he slingshotted himself to red, chuck, & bomb, told them to grab a straw and told them to suck up the antidote, the 3 agreed to do as he said and they sucked. the cup was sucked bone dry and they burped, they slowly deflated and landed safely, they were overjoyed and they all made him a member of the flock as a token of their gratitude. Quotes to be announced